Forever i will be with you
by deathstar
Summary: a FYSMcentred usagi with elements from The 12 kingdoms...PLEASE READ!Updated! do review..
1. Beginning

* * *

Usagi was sighing in defeat, she does not know what to prepare for the upcoming exams. Usagi was getting very desperate every second. While she was thinking of how to do about the exams, Amy came back from the library with a handful of books, covering her face. About that, Usagi thought of an idea that maybe could pass her exams with flying colours. '' Amy... could you accompany me to the library?'' Usagi stammered, afraid Amy would not accompany her to the library, that was now her only hope if she wants to pass her exams. Amy turned to Usagi, and replied cheerfully, ''Sure! Why not?'' With that Usagi hugged Amy and grinned, ''Thanks Amy!'' ''Alright you go pack your things, and let's set off!'' Usagi replied in a hyper voice,'' Hai!!''. Walking down the street, Usagi began to feel weird vibes, but she just shook off the feeling, as Usagi thought she sense wrongly.

In the library there were many people,some were wearing school uniforms and some in working outfits. Amy went off to read on some of the subjects we are having exams on. Then she saw something unbelievable, a phoneix was in front of her, bright feathers ,that look astonishing red ,it called Usagi to follow it. The phoneix suddenly disappeared into thin air. Usagi found herself just outside the ' RESTRICTED ROOM '.

When she entered the room, she felt a powerful surge of power behind her, just about to turn behind she was knock out of cold. Usagi slowly saw blackness, but she got a glimpse of 4 beasts, a phoneix, dragon, turtle and tiger.


	2. A New World

Usagi tried to open her eyes but "Are you alright?" asked a soft and soothing voice. Usagi opened her eyes and saw a man with red hair and flaming eyes,which looked mystical. "He is gorgeous!" Usagi thought. "Forget my rudeness your highness, my name is Suzaku one of the four gods in this universe"

He bowed towards Usagi. "Ok...but who are the others..?" Usagi uttered thinking that she should not even had followed the him . Beside Suzaku, was a man having the bluest eyes she's ever seen. She thought the man supposing was a god same as Suzaku, known as Seiryuu there were also two more gods, known as Genbu and Bayakko .Usagi felt uncomfortable under their gazes. Usagi asked "Where am I?, Why am I here?" Suzaka answered in a soft voice "This is heaven, and you are here because you are an importance to all of us, but you..." Suzaku was cut off by a white light enveloping Usagi. Usagi dissapeared , by then they knew that someone had interfered with their conversation to tell her something very important.

Somewhere In The Universe

Voice 1: Geez..you did well if I may say...

Voice 2: Hn...it's nothing..i just don't want anything to interferre with our relationship.

Voice 3: Is that so?(snickers) I guess you want her for yourself.

Voice 2: (glares)hnn...We must awake the others.

Voice 1 and 2: Hai..!

Usagi

"Ouch! Where am i?" usagi asked no one puzzled. "Ya, look guys there is a rare one.," said a man with a devilish grin on his face. Usagi was getting very scared of them and started to take a step back and begin to run as fast as she could." Wait! Stop right there!" Usagi could hear them shouting trying to chase her.

Up ahead, she saw several rich and beautiful carriages passing, she looked behind and still finds them chasing her screaming with their might. Not noticing, she fell onto the ground in front of one of the carriages. She looked up and she thought" am I in ancient china?" "What are you doing here you peasant! you have such guts appearing in front of the emperor's carriages." Shouted one of the guards. Usagi was ready to cry eyes were starting to pour out. Then she murmured" Suzaku please help me.Please!"

Up above, Suzaku was busying looking for every corner to find the Tenshi he just met and disapear. Suddenly, he heard Usagi's call and found her in front of Konan's emperor's carriage. He waste no time and went to save his tenshi.

Usagi cried waiting for Suzaku to come and save her. Suddenly, the skies turned to a colour of red pure red, lightning struck. After it died down, a man was standing. The people were shocked and surprised, they quickly bowed and Usagi heard mummers that said "its Suzaku!" Usagi turned to him and hugged him tightly "thanks a lot Suzaku for saving me" and Usagi kissed Suzaku on the cheeks. Never seeing the blush that was covered by his hair.

* * *

PLEASE GIVE ME YOUR REVIEWS.THANKS A LOT!:D 


	3. Chapter 3

Suzaku quickly hid the blush and turn towards the emperor. "how dare you touch my goddes!"he shouted. Usagi was so shocked she almost wanted to faint on the spot. Usagi whispered," I am your Goddess?... But.. But" Usagi was totally confused first she was being knocked out of cold second she met Four gods and now she is someone goddess. "Yes, when you were leaving." "What do you mean we?" asked a Confused usagi. "Yes, we the four gods. You are fated to be our goddess. "

But, suddenly, beside usagi stand the other Three gods, they bowed. "Suzaku, we had to go. I'm sensing some disturbance." "Yes yes I know. "Suzaku turned to usagi and kiss her forehead then turn to the emperor, which was known as Emperor Saihitei and said, "If you ever hurt her you will suffer the consequences. Usagi felt unnerving of the silence and stares, "Erm.. Hi!?"

The emperor walked towards usagi and bowed "would you like to come to my palace?" Usagi felt uncomfortable with the idea of disturbing him." er.. Better not I don't wish to be of a disturbance." "No! You won't be, after all you are the goddess of the four gods." Saihitei replied and looked up, Usagi was shocked he was young. Usagi always thought that emperors would likely to be ugly and old but this emperor was not only young but also handsome golden eyes looked at her with interest, usagi.

Turned away and answered, "I guess it's alright" After that, usagi was brought to the palace. "This palace is Beautiful!" usagi thought marvelled at the designs. Emperor Saihitei asks Usagi to call him Hotohori. "Then you can call mi Usagi-chan" Usagi smiled at the Hotohori.Suddenly, there was a shout, "TASUKI GIVE ME BACK MY BUNS!" "NO! YOU ONNA DON'T SHOUT SO LOUD!" Hotohori and usagi decided to check what is happening.

"Gosh! Their fighting is worst then my fight with Raye!" Usagi thought with a grim face. When they finally reach, they saw a girl with odangos like her running after an orange head man. "GIVE ME BACK MY BUNS TASUKI!" Usagi was shocked when Hotohori, the kind man, shouted,"STOP!" the funniest thing is that the girl and the man, Tasuki, stop in midtracks.

It was sure quiet. Usagi sweatdropped, "Erm.you can move now?" Then they begin their run. beside her, Hotohori Signed. "Hey! Who is that?". Usagi I will introduce to you this is Tamohome; he has blue hair handsome too, 'totally bishouneun' Usagi thought. "Hotohori I am very sleepy could I have a place to sleep?" "Yes Usagi..Usagi-Chan. "Usagi smiled in approval. Hotohori asked a servant to lead her to her room.

When she entered, she didn't care much more and quickly ran to the bed to relieve her adventure.

In her dreams

Usagi opened her eyes, "where am I?" She tilted her head wondering where she was. She suddenly felt the strong surge of energy again, the last time she felt was at the library. When she turned around, it was Suzaku, Usagi smiled and ask him questions. "How did I became your goddess.nono not your goddess the Four gods goddess?" Suzaku grin and told her, "Because you had immortality like no one ever had, you had a Sense of purity that any man longs for, now you know?" Usagi now knows why they wanted her to be their Goddess. "Suzaku" Usagi whispered. "Yes?" ''Who are the other gods?" Usagi amused to know more about this World.

" We are the four celestial animals, the Dragon for the East, the Bird for the South, the Tiger for the West, and the Tortoise for the North. Two hundred years ago, there were two mikos who came before Miaka and another girl. "Wow!" exclaimed Usagi "Yes! I think they are still living" Usagi felt herself shimmering," It is time for you To go. "Suzaku bent down and kissed her on the lips. Usagi was too shocked to reply.

"I'm sorry Usagi, but i could not tell you about them." Suzaku murmured to himself. Seiryuu stood up and walk towards Suzaku, " it is a risk we must take, i don't like the 8 of them either." Seiryuu commented.

* * *


	4. Mysteries REvealed

"Ugh", Usagi open her eyes, and saw that she was in her bed. Then she remembered the being send to stay in the Palace. Getting up and changing into her school uniform she went outside. Birds were chirping happily like there wasn't any place like home. 'home' she thought, and gazed at the pond, 'I wonder how are Rei and the others doing'.

At the corner of her eye she saw maids running about, feeling something amiss she followed them to a shrine, covered with gems and decorations. But what caught her eye was in the middle of the room there lays a statue, made of gold. The phoenix's eyes held rubies, eyes that held wisdom beyond its age. Like a spell, usagi was attracted to it and she suddenly thought, 'well.it looks much like suzaku.'

A maid entered in, 'Lady Usagi!' At the call, usagi was out of the trance, 'I am coming'. Walking towards the hall, "hiyah! Usagi how are u?" "I'm fine, no need for the formalities" grinned usagi. 'Alright! If you say so, now lets go and eat won't we?' miaka with her puppy eyes, of course it was unirresitable, 'hahaha stop giving me that look miaka alright let's go!'

On the way, Miaka was talking about her best friend Yuuhi, telling usagi all about their times. Suddenly she felt something was amiss, 'Miaka I am sorry but I have urgent things to handle!' Miaka was about to argue but when she saw Usagi worried face she decided she would let her go. 'Alright just make sure you aren't up to something ya know?' Usagi gave her a final smile, 'ya I know' .Miaka glance at her retreating figure and figured if there would be anything wrong but decided to ignore it.

Usagi walk to the forest, glance sideways and faced to a tree, 'Show Yourself, if you don't want to be dead' Usagi ordered. Then there were a figure hidden with A hood its eyes were a beautiful green skin were pale. 'Your Majesty, I am Yoshino, guardian of the earth' Usagi eyes filled with curiosity, 'what are The guardians of the 'Hiakus' doing here!' The person spoke with regality and respect, 'We came here to tell you about your past' Usagi raise an eyebrow, 'I have another past?' 'Yes' the person tore down his hood, Usagi eyes widened.

He was so beautiful, emerald eyes, distinct features of one, pale skin that could compare to the moon, eyes were sharp, beautiful features like a beautiful doll. 'You are the princess of a queen called 'Veelena' she had a kingdom known to all in the universe of the gods. Our Magic comes from the elements itself.' Usagi filled with confusion, slowly taking the information one by one, wondering why hadn't Queen Selene told Her about this. Yoshino looked at Usagi, 'Is she really the one?'

Hearing footsteps, he bowed to Usagi, "I would come back again Your Majesty." Then leaves surrounded him and he disappeared. "Usagi!!!" said a voice . Usagi turned and saw Miaka, 'Miaka! I am at here', in a minute the priestess was lecturing Usagi, "Usagi! Where have you been we were almost worried sick and nearly have to search all the corners of the Palace!" Usagi pouted, "Gomen gomen, I have forgotten the time." "Alright! But next time it isn't going to happen again ya know?" Miaka said it in a motherly manner. "Hai hai." Usagi groaned. "Alright let's go back.quick Quick! March one! Two! Three! Four!'

* * *

At last sorry for the late update!!! R/r.


	5. Lost Secrets

Leaves rustled in the night, Usagi opened her eyes and got up. 'I have to go and see Yoshino.' Said in a determined voice. Climbing out of her bed, wearing a casual kimono and went out to the forest where she had met the guardian of Earth. Owls were hooting in the night, Usagi walked carefully so as to avoid the trees and also the leaves.' I wondered if Yoshino is the person in the legend of the Eight Gods of the Heaven's Seals.'

Thinking back, Usagi remembered Miss Haruka have taught them legends about the eight gods or so-called warriors, namely all was warriors of Heaven. They have powers that surpassed the Four Gods itself as they served The Prince, Kingdom Of The Land Of Light. Legend also includes that a girl that inherited their ancient secret may call upon the gods or even the gods themselves may bestow them the power of their lost souls..

Remembering parts of it, Usagi wondered whether the legend is true or not. Trudging towards the tree where Yoshino appears, she called out,'Yoshino! The guardian of Earth I called upon you, to appear before me right now!' Suddenly huge wind round up in front of Usagi and take the form of the guardian.

Powerful eyes looked up to Usagi, and he bowed to her. Usagi asked him, ' Could you tell me more things about me?' Usagi pleaded. Yoshino turned and he answered her,' I think you have already know, I am one of the gods, One of the High Priest.' Usagi's eyes widened, Yoshino continue, 'As the legends says you rightfully belong to us, but the Four Gods Of The Universe wants you, because you have a pure soul, I and the rest are kept asleep until your arrival. The Four Gods are our enemies.' Usagi raised her head in shock and gazed at him, "Why?". Yoshino look at her, "You belong to us, the Four Gods hace always want you, they even know us but dare not speak of us to you!" Yoshino spat with hatred.

He turned and gazed at Usagi, his eyes soften like remembering good memories of it, 'You were so beautiful, mostly everyone in the kingdom fantasize you. At that time you were forbidden to go out and also was forbidden to let anyone see you apart from the ones in the kingdom. From a bud you grew into a flower blossom. Everyday, we gazed at you and then one day, your Queen offered you to us because there was a war approaching.

We were forced asleep by an unknown power, my last vision was seeing Yue, so I'm not sure why Yue has forced us to sleep. Yoshino paused and continued, "Your mother loved you". Yoshino looked up, Usagi didn't know why but tears felled one after another, she covered her face, she fell to the ground and cried but didn't know why it won't stop.

Suddenly memories flooded her mind, watching image by image in the end her mother was stabbed to death in order to protect her, but her mother smile in the end and one tear fell from her eyes. Usagi covered her eyes, didn't want to remember the horrible nightmare that has happened to her.

Yoshino kneeled down, gazed her with soft eyes and hugged her, whispered in a soft voice, 'Don't worry, she is in a beautiful place right now.' Hearing that tears fell again, 'Really?' gazed him with hope .Yoshino smiled and hug her, 'Ya!' Yoshino suddenly picked up her, Usagi got a glimpse of him his features could make a girl drool, hair was long but tied up in a ponytail, eyes was soft.

He began walking towards Usagi 's room, reaching inside he laid her onto the bed, and what shocked her the most was that he kissed her on the cheeks. Usagi blushed, Yoshino chuckled at the sight and said in a mysterious voice, "We would meet each other again, My Prince." In a second, huge winds covered him and he disappeared.

* * *

Tried to write a longer story but there's too much of schoolwork..haha..!!still the same r/r!!! 


	6. Profile

Profile's For The Eight Priest

* * *

Name: Yoshino Yuuka

Like: Sweet things, Usagi, Being alone

Dislike: The Four Gods

Hobbies: Stargazing, fight with Takeru

Powers: Controller of Earth and Wind, Known as the guardian of Earth.

Character: Cool, don't wish to talk About his past, sometimes love to talk too much, kind and caring

Birthday: 21st Dec

Horoscope: Sagittarius

Wish: Find back his past.

* * *

Name: Takeru No Ka

Like: Anything that is edible

Dislike: Yoshino

Hobbies: Being alone with Usagi, Eating, Fighting with Yoshino And Hiku.

Powers: Controller of Water , Known as the guardian of mizuno, One of the high Priest.

Character: Espicially like to make fun of Yoshino, Hyper active.

Birthday: 1st Dec

Horoscope: Sagittarius

Wish: Be with Usagi.

* * *

Name: Hiku Takuto

Like: The Moon

Dislike: Takeru, talking

Hobbies: Reading a book, Sleeping

Powers : Controller of Time and the future, Known as the guardian Of the Time.

Character: Very quiet, always sleep under the skies, Always fight With Takeru,

Birthday: 22nd May

Horoscope: Gemini

Wish: ---

* * *

Name: Yuka Koro

Like: Usagi, Love Flowers

Dislike: The Four Gods

Hobbies: Cooking, Gardening the gardens, Planting flowers

Powers: Controller of Fire ,Known as the guardian of Fire, One of the high Priest.

Character: Kind, Cares for Usagi.

Birthday: 10th August

Horoscope: Leo

Wish: ---

* * *

First write Four Gods first…I will continue write profile's for the other Four Gods another time so check backZ…!! D

Submit Review Report Possible Abuse Add Story to Favorites Add Story to Story Alert Add Author to Favorites Add Author to Author Alert Add Story to C2 Archive 1. Beginning 2. A New World 3. Chapter 3 4. Mysteries REvealed 5. Lost Secrets 6. Profile 7. Profile 8. Finding love 9. New Court 10. Rokuta Hiishi 11. Angel's Wings 12. Author's Note 13. Yoku and the mysterious boy 14. The Prince 15. Chapter 16   



	7. Profile

A/N: I don't own sailor moon nor FY

Continuation...

* * *

Name: Rokuta Hishii

Like: Painting, Training martial arts

Dislike: Nothing Hobbies: Training martial arts, Meditation

Powers: Controller of Ice and Spirit, Known as the guardian of Ice, One of the High Priests.

Character: Trains alone, doesn't like to be disturbed, and Talks with spirits often

Birthday: 31st Dec

Horoscope: Capricorn .

* * *

Name: Hiru No Kei

Like: Looking up books, eating candy, talking with Usagi

Dislike: Nakago

Hobbies: Training with Rokuta, Cooking with Yuka.

Powers: Controller of the Demon World and also the past, Known Known as the guardian of the Past.

Character: Treats Usagi kind does not look at other girls

Birthday: 1st Feb

Horoscope: Aquarius

Wish: ---

* * *

Name: Akira Tomoe

Like: Daydreaming, Sleeping

Dislike: Studying, Eating sweet things

Hobbies: Sleeping, Pick flowers

Powers: Controller of Present, Known as the guardian of the Present.

Character: Likes to daydream

Birthday: 23rd June

Horoscope: Cancer

Wish: ---

* * *

Name: Toshii En Tai

Like: Watching TV, Reading Chinese books

Dislike: Cooking, the Four Gods

Powers: Controller of Lighting, Known as guardian of lighting, One of the High Priests.

Character: Practice Fencing

Birthday: 25th August

Horoscope: Virgo

Wish: ---

* * *

Name: Usagi Tuskino

Like: Anything

Dislike: Nobody

Powers: Highest rank, Known as a Prince called Hikari No Shi, Death of Light.

Character: Hyper-active, like to play games, When she becomes Hikari No Shi, She is neither man nor woman, but at the Hierachary she is known as the highest rank, Known as the Prince.


	8. Finding love

###########Hotohori's Palace###########  
  
"Miaka did you see Usagi around?" Miaka pondered for a while and replied, "No! ,why do you want to find her Hotohori?" having a mischief look in her eyes. Hotohori blushed, and looked away, "Nothing just wondering." Miaka giggled, knowing Hotohori had a liking for Usagi.Delicious food were put onto the table, Miaka drooled at the sight of the various Chinese Cuisines that was laid on the table. When Miaka looked up, she saw Hotohori missing, Miaka blinked a few times then giggled, for she knew where he had hurried to.  
  
Legs paced faster towards Usagi's room, Hotohori had a worried look all over his face, afraid that Nakago had came once again to make an attack to Konan. Heart pounded like it had never beated that fast before, as he neared her room.  
  
###########Usagi's Room##########  
  
Yoshino opened his eyes and looked at the goddess who was now at his arms. He remembered last night, he couldn't forget her and he came back for her once again. He glance at her and caressed her, planting a kiss on her forehead, he smiled as she snuggled in his embrace. Yoshino raised his head in alert, hearing footsteps he narrowed his eyes, looked at Usagi and disappeared into the shadows. Surveying the person who had entered, eyes were wide as he saw who entered, it was the Emperor of Konan, keeping his calm, he continued to watch.  
  
Hotohori entered the room, he raised his instinct as he felt that there was another presence inside the room. Looking around, he pulled out his sword with efficiency. When he saw Usagi, he kept his sword back and walked towards her. In the shadows, Yoshino tensed, wateching every move he take. When he touched her face, Yoshino gripped his sword tightly, Kaze no Unmei(Destiny of Wind). Hotohori gazed Usagi with love and he sighed, "Will you be mine?" Hotohori thought, he then walked out of Usagi's room. Yoshino came out of the shadows, 'Cerulas , who was that? I felt a strong power from him somewhat near to the Four Gods Powers.' He called onto a beast that he had captured. A creature came out of the shadows and replied with respect, 'Master, he is one of the Suzaku seven.' Yoshino sat in a casual position, "Saa... ok,you may go now." Cerulas raised his head and bowed again, "Matte! Master Yuuka questioned you if he could come over to see the Lady" Cerulas looked at Usagi. Yoshino answered mysteriously, "Hai..hai..anything he wants just tell him to lay his hands off her." After he said that, "Hai I will Master, Sayonara." Yoshino chuckled, he then looked over to Usagi, and smiled, "Seems like everyone is falling in love with you ne?"  
  
#######################  
  
Usagi rubbed her eyes repeatly, until her vision cleared, then she suddenly heard a rich and regalty voice, "Seems you have woken up ne..." Usagi turned towards the voice, curiousity overcome her and what she saw made her blushed, she still remembered how close he was to her. "Y...o...Yoshino, what are you doing in my bedroom" Yoshino chuckled, "Iie Iie nothing at all just looking at you", standing up to his height, he walked towards the door and opened it, turning towards Usagi he continued, "I have somethings to attend to, somebody will report to you in a short while." Usagi walked towards him, and said "What do you mean? Why are you leaving?" Yoshino chuckled, "Getting abit worried ne?" Usagi blushed, face now red like a tomato. He bended down and planted a kiss on her lips, "Ja...my love" Usagi eyes were wide now, many emotions overtook her. Yoshino just laughed at her antics, then hurls of wind covered him, after that nothing was left...he disappeared. Usagi put her hands against her lips, and shook off the tingling sensation she felt just now. Her head moved up, nose sniffed the air, aromas of Chinese delicacies floated to her nose. Usagi changed her clothes in a quick speed, and set off for her destination.  
  
############The Hall###########  
  
Usagi skidded at the main entrance of the hall, half panting, half drooling at the smell. Miaka and the Suzaku Seishi look at her with wide eyes, "GeeZ...Usagi you made it on time. Hmmph I was about to have all the food for myself, but since you came I guess I will share a little." Miaka blinked and looked at the main entrance to fin Usagi had disappeared, to find her stuffing food into her stomach. Miaka shouted, "Nani! ...Usagi that's mine..." Both begin their fight. On the other hand, Tasuki, groaned, "Another genki that likes to eat food! Oh bother" Both Miaka's and Usagi's eyes perked up at the comment. Tasuki sweatdropped, when he felt glares that could kill one, Taski had already prepared to run, Miaka and Usagi shouted at Taski, "Nani! ...what did you say". The three began running around the hall. Chichiri faced Hotohori and asked, "Have you prepared the ritual for the calling of Suzaku?" "Hai I have prepared, demo I don't know whether if Miaka wants to return, cause she is now happily living life with Tamahome." Chichiri sighed, Nuriko looked at Usagi, eyes became soft, all Nuriko know was that she was beautiful, like a goddess from the Heavens. Usagi felt as if someone's eyes was starring at her, and turned to look , sapphire blue clashed with light brown. Usagi looked at Nuriko, and started walking towards Nuriko, and knelt down, "Nuriko ne..." Usagi asked with a kawaii tone in a voice, "Are you a man or a woman?" Nuriko sweatdropped, at the other side, Tasuki laughed loudly, Nuriko called out to him, "What the hell are you laughing for fang-boy!" Tasuki lashed out towards him, "You wanna fight gay-boy", and then both begin fighting . "Hoee..." Chichiri looked at Usagi, "Don't worry this happens almost all the time no da" She looked at him and uttered, "Hai..." and stifled a groan.  
  
Relationships: Hotohori / Usagi Yoshino / Usagi Nuriko / Usagi Yoshino / Usagi Suzaku / Usagi And the others you choose..!!..  
  
Remember to vote....r/r.... 


	9. New Court

##########Kouto Palace########  
  
"I have heard that Konan have a new discovery, is that true?" Emperor asked, beside him was two girls of his harem. Nakago bowed and replied, "Yes, Your Majesty. " The Emperor looked at Nakago and ordered, "Bring me the girl" and smirked. Nakago bowed in reply of saying yes.  
  
Suddenly wind covered the hall, the Seiryuu seven got into place around their miko, "Who are you, intruder how dare you barge into the palace" shouted Nakago. A figure was saw in the middle of the wind, as the wind died down, what was revealed, a snowy-white haired man, emerald eyes, pale skin, regalty tone stunned them all, "I heard you were going to capture the girl ne?" Yuuhi looked at man, shocked his beauty was exquisite, beside her Nakago replied on the other hand powering up, "Hai...do you know her" Yoshino glanced at Nakago, "I will be more kind if you don't use attacks, it won't do much to me" in a mysterious tone. Nakago raged, and begin the fight, ki glowed in his hands and throw it to Yoshino, he smiled, taking his sword Kaze No Unmei, and with one clean swipe he sliced the ki into two.  
  
"Is that all you got?" he smirked. Nakago felt taunted, he was about to release another attack, but the Emperor interrupted him. "Fascinating, you are such a beauty" lust growing in his eyes, Yoshino smirked, "Thanks demo I would not like the offer, shown in your eyes, just want to warn you if you try anything on the girl, I won't be such lenient." Then wind covered him again, Nakago only could see glowing emerald eyes from the wind, and he disappeared. Silence filled the hall...knowing that another enemy had arrived.  
  
###########Konan Palace##########  
  
Beside Usagi, birds were chirping, but Usagi was still bored and did not have anything to do, so she walked to the garden and laid down the grass. Unknowing her, she had been followed mischievous silver eyes looked at her. Hearing rustling from the bushes, she got curious and went there. The unknown person had gotten ready to pounce on the girl and stifled a giggle. Usagi walked another step, the other second was blurred to her, and all she saw was a figure pounce out from the bushes and found her on the grass patch.  
  
She raised her head; beautiful silver eyes clashed with sapphire blue, she raised an eyebrow, noticing that he was now hugging her she blushed more. "Umm...You are?" the silver eyes man pouted in a cute way, "Mou...I am Yuka Koro, Guardian of Fire, also one of the high Priest ne" Usagi blinked her eyes and replied, "Are you Yoshino's friend?" Yuka nodded, "Hai... I am Master Yoshino's friend!" Usagi giggled, and noticed his looks, silver eyes tinted with a little curiosity, face was super kawaii, short hair was glossy black. Noticing this, Usagi cuddled him, "Kawaii!"  
  
Yuka blinked his eyes and smiled, hugging Usagi back. Usagi asked, "Ne...do you know where Yoshino went? He left without a word" Yuka chuckled, "Yoshino is always like that you don't have to worry about him Usagi-chan." Yuka, walked around the garden and smelt the flowers, hair flowed with the wind making it dance with it. "Ne...Usagi which flower do you like?" Yuka asked curiousity filled his eyes. "Anno ... red roses" after thinking awhile, suddenly Yuka's face filled with smiles, he closed his eyes with concentration and a red roses came out from his body and settled on Usagi's hand. Usagi looked startled, Yuka just smiled, "a present for our first meeting, I have to go now Usa-chan Ja!" Before Usagi could say any word to him he had gone. "Hmm... arigatou Yuka ." Usagi bent down and smelt the rose.  
  
##################To Be continued...####################  
  
Read and review, vote for couples onegai...!!! 


	10. Rokuta Hiishi

Usagi / Suzaku 8 Yoshino / Usagi 1 Yuka Koro / Usagi 1 Hiru No Kei / Usagi 1 Byakko / Usagi 1  
  
Nuriko , Tasuki , Hotohori , Amiboshi , Suboshi , Tomo , the other 5 gods / Usagi 0  
  
Hierachary  
  
Prince  
Yue – a creature with equal status as a Prince, only  
Bows to the Prince and no one else.  
  
4 High Priests  
  
The Other Gods  
  
################### Usagi's dream#################  
  
"Where am I ?" Usagi walked around the garden. The scenery was breathtaking, birds never before seen at her own world. Usagi wandered to a door, which had ancient cravings never seen in her life, but seems so familiar Usagi went into trance, once sapphire eyes was now hollow, her mouth was mouthing words on the door. Suddenly hollow eyes became once the beautiful sapphire that existed, the ancient cravings on the door disappeared and the door opened, as if knowing the Prince had arrived. Usagi walked in curiously, taking in her surroundings, she was shock that inside was so beautiful, just in front her there standing was a statue, it was beautiful, even eyes show coldness but there was a sense of gentleness. Usagi smiled and danced, trees danced as if welcoming the Prince, flowers slowly bloom, catching Usagi's attention, violet flowers, like lavender gave off a sweet scent filling the garden with scent.  
  
"Eh? What is that, I have not noticed it before?" Usagi asking herself, walking towards the building, when she touched the door, it opened itself,making Usagi yelped in surprised. When Usagi looked inside, her eyes widen at the sight that was in front of her. In front of her was a naked boy, skin was tanned, muscles showing off ,hair was long that it could reach the floor. Usagi curiosity led the best of her, once she touched the glass that encased the boy, red blood eyes clashed with sapphire blue, and then the glass disappeared itself. "Eh... sorry I didn't mean to disturb you" but the boy kept moving forward, making Usagi blushed as he was not wearing anything. He suddenly paused and bowed, "Prince...finally I have met you" in a mysterious voice. Usagi eyes wide when she saw he was falling towards her. Last thing Usagi could register was that he fell above her, blushing like a tomato and then she finally was out of the dream.  
  
#################Back to reality#####################  
  
"Phew, what a dream that was" Usagi said in a tired tone, but she felt like she carried a ton on top of her, turning her eyes widen a inch. The boy was lying on top of her, blushing all over again she covered him with a blanket and realized how close she was to him, but she couldn't help noticing he was such a bishounen. Usagi stifled a giggle and thought, "Who is him? I wonder why he was kept in the glass case, or whatever it was, and also why he was calling me a Prince." Usagi looked at him once again, and nearly jumped as he opened his eyes, red look into sapphire.  
  
He sat up and looked at Usagi, he bent down and kiss her forehead. Usagi sweatdropped,"Eh? I umm..." Uagi uttered words, Usagi heard laughter, looking up she saw a laughing boy, like he was so happy but Usagi knows that in his eyes show sadness so much of pain that cannot be compared. Usagi sat up and move closer to him and said in a hyper-active voice, "So...what's your name?" He turned towards Usagi and smiled in a mysterious way, and moved closer and said, "My name is Rokuta Hiishi" and he kissed her, Usagi blushed and pushed him away. But, Usagi didn't get angry, instead curious of his past. Rokuta's eyes dimmed when he thought of his past.  
  
"I am from a clan called the Yatken, many people knew of our clan, many adored and wanted to be a member of us. But, a few made it, the teacher taught us many things we could never learnt from the outside world, but one day" eyes dripping from his eyes, Usagi looked at him worry that she had touch on his soft spot, "One day, demons came and attacked our village, our teacher was the only one who knows how to fight them, even our persistence to go out and battle with him. He said to me, "No problem, I can handle it." And with a smile he was gone. After the battle, teacher had won but, there was no sign of him, only to see that he was lying on the ground, sword pierced through his heart. Even though he had done his best, the villagers... never noticed him and just walked away, when I walked towards my Sensei he just say, "Nevermind, just as long as they are safe" in his last words blood spilled out and a lone tear dropped on the ground. Only I cried, for him, only he guarded the village, only...he died himself." Rokuta's eyes was filled with tears, tears dropped like they never dropped before. Usagi apologized, "Gomen, I didn't know you had such a sad past." And hugged him, Rokuta smiled, "You are the first one to ask me about my past." Usagi looked at him, and vowed to save him from the dark.  
  
#######################@@@####################### 


	11. Angel's Wings

##############...#####################  
  
Taunting noises rang into Usagi's head, she clutched her head in agony tears sprang out, and memories long forgotten spilled out in her mind. Each one of them, pained after another, Usagi closed her eyes never wanted to see them ever again. Rokuta turned his head, eyes from sorrow turned to worry, "Are you alright Usagi? What's the matter?" Usagi saw something and ancient battle fought long ago, long ago that even humans ever existed.  
  
############## Memories...##############  
  
Usagi saw a beautiful lady, eyes held wisdom, pretty grayish-brown eyes stared at her with pain, gracefulness may mistake her as a dancer, and hair tied in a braid and flowed to her back. She closed her eyes and muttered and incantations and around her an invisible shield covered her. Usagi's mirrored image grew panic eyes were wide. "Iie! Mother! You couldn't do this if you fought with them our kingdom will be defeated!" Usagi kneeled and plead. The lady, Usagi now realized is Queen Veelena, eyes became sorrowful, "I am sorry my daughter,you shouldn't have come back when you have been given, you must be kept away from them, as far away. Then the world will be safe from their clutches." Tears fell one after another and muttered, "Sorry my child you are destined to become the Prince. Farewell, my love." The girls eyes grew wide, terror came our her, "NOOOOOOOO!" The lady glanced back,and gave a small smile, then she looked right and spoke to someone, "Take care of her Yue"  
  
Then she vanished, the person she was talking came out, and it was a handsome boy, he had ancient symbols on his hand, gold eyes glimmered, hair gleamed slivery like the colour of the moon. "Master, Prince, I pledged my loyalty and my soul to you forever and eternity." Usagi filled with confusion, before she could ask any question. A loud war cry was heard, horns was blown to signal that the war is on. Usagi banged on the shield tears felling one by one, despite the hurt she felt she just had one thing in mind, 'to get out and save the kingdom'. She looked up to find Yue looking at her; finally Usagi thought of an idea, "If you say your soul is mine, I think you should listen to what I order you to do..." Yue eyes wided open, knowing what she is going to request him to do. Closing his eyes he sighed knowing that what she said is the truth, whatever she orders he must carry it out. Seeing this, the mirror of Usagi smirked, knowing that she had won, what brought both her and Usagi to astonishment was he glowed gold. His eyes glowed and his back arched inwards, wings spread outwards, hands open outwards a glow formed at his hand, he muttered, "Move far away" Doing what she was told, she backed up towards a wall, then he threw the glow towards the shield. She opened her eyes, and was shocked that the shield was gone, leaving Yue standing there.  
  
Outside the window, war cries are heard and a blast erupted throwing all of us off balance. Without wasting any time, she ran off as fast as her leg could carry her. Wind blowed her hair, eyes were wild afraid of her only Mother sacrificing herself. Arriving at the battle scene was the most shocking experience of her life, almost all of her people were dead, lying down on the ground. She rode a horse that was left desserted, and rode out... out in search of her beloved Queen. Finally she saw the queen, fighting valiantly never let her defence down one bit, then she saw a General riding fast towards her. I picked up speed and charge towards the General and cried a war cry. The Queen turned, and she saw her eyes wide, riding fast as I can, I fought with the General but unknowingly to me, a soldier was advancing at me, and brought a axe our my head. Then I noticed blood spilled behind, and turned, eyes horrified, tears refusing to weep. My sword left me and dropped towards Mother, her figure trembled and gave her a small smile, touching the mirrored Usagi's face, "Remembered the day I died for you ? My daughter, you are so dearest to me, Yue will serve you will, bless you my child and my soul will be with you forever." She gave a smile. My people bowed, showing respect to the Queen that has touched them dearly. The mirrored image rose to her height fury was shown in her eyes, making a swift attack she pierce the General right in the heart, tears flowed with the rain, "Die! You will be cursed." The enemies army fled at the sight of the furiousty shown. Looking up, tears gaining and cried out , "Gods! Are you crying for me?" Taking a sword up, she felt her heart tear up looking at her Mother, she brought the sword up preparing, Usagi screamed at her mirror, but to no avail what she seen was the past and nothing is going to be altered. The mirror image, cried tears left her and onto the ground, and finally she brought the sword right into her heart, blood sprayed on the ground. What was left was a fallen angel, crying to her endless sleep.  
  
@@@@@@@@@  
  
Angel's wings fell upon me Keeping your embrace into mine Fate tied us together but destiny tore us apart Will we see each other again?... There's a thing I want to say to you I want to be with you till we die  
  
####################Reality###################  
  
Jerking to reality, Usagi finally notice that she was staring at Rokuta's eyes. Panting she turned away from him, she did not want to let him see her tears of her grave pain and also tell him what she had viewed. Rokuta's gentle voice sounded beside her ears, "All you alright? I thought I just lost you" and hugged her. Usagi bowed her head feeling ashamed to make him worried. Suddenly, the palace bells sounded mentioning an intruder has entered the palace. Usagi looked up, curious that who will enter the palace at this hour. Rokuta's eyes warn Usagi not to go out, "I will be back after I seen what is happening" and left closing the door after him. Usagi thinking that something is still feeling weird but she ignored the feeling.  
  
##################  
  
Like the butterfly dancing in the sky, Like the water's faint scent in the moon. Where the Angel Of The Moon would appear... Where the legend begins its story And We will be together once again Forever...  
  
########@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@###############  
  
Sorry for the late update been busy these days *sigh* Once again I apologies sincerely.  
  
As usual hahahaZ...r/r...PLEASE REVIEW need more reviews to get more xtras ideas...so please~!!! And hope you like this chapter.. 


	12. Author's Note

########### Author note's ##########  
  
hahaha ...need some extra reviews so I can know how's my story going on. O- negal... 


	13. Yoku and the mysterious boy

###################################  
  
Well, JoWashington all your answers will be answered in this chapter hahaaZ...rem. To review it... . cause i want to know how am I doing.  
  
#####################################  
  
Will you take you with me 

And save me from them 

From the horror of my past 

From the fate and destiny they bind me with 

From the destiny I had to carry 

Please I will wait for this day 

For Eternity I am yours  
  
################# Dreams(Legend Of The Prince begins)######### ########  
  
Usagi walked among the trees and admired the lovely trees that brought a smile to her face. Suddenly she walked into a huge garden full of lavender flowers that danced in the wind gracefully. Usagi's laughter rang the whole garden, suddenly the whole garden was still flowers stood still in their place, Usagi called out, "Why ?...Why do you all stop?". A deep yet gentle voice answered her, 'eh? this voice seems familiar.' "Cause from ancient legends all beings are not allowed to talk to you, cause you are the Prince, I served many kings before you your highness." 

When Usagi turned, her eyes wide open, and took in the boy in front of her then she remembered it was the person called Yue that helped her out the barrier. Usagi tried to recover from her shock but fail to, seeing that Yue smirked. Usagi uttered, "Why am I the Prince!?" "Because you are, your blood says that you are every century one of your line will become the Prince. I am your animal called Yue, the unicorn, a legendary being and only bow to you and to no others." Usagi whispered, "You are a unicorn?" and touched Yue's cheek. Yue smiled, "Yes, your highness, Your legend is told to some of your eight warriors, and also you must have remember your past?" Usagi sighed, "Yes... I remember once, but its too horrible, I don't ever want to remember it again." Then Usagi broke down and cried. Yue eyes soften and take Usagi hand's and placed a kiss on it, "When you are in need, you called me with your powers my Prince." Before Usagi could reply Yue had left with a bow.  
  
###################### In Usagi's Room ###################  
  
Heavy scent of flowers greeted her, bells rang, getting up, Usagi opened the door and looked outside. Many guards were running around and yelling ' Intruder!' A glow surrounded her in a protective way, unknown to her hiding behind her closet, there was somebody with red blood eyes staring at her intensely, 'So this is the girl, Nakago wants but why there is a glow around her? Nevermind I must carry my mission.' Fangs growed sharper red blood eyes closed into slits. Usagi knows that somebody was in her room, she slowly got out and first thing that come into her thought was 'Get out and find Rokuta.' 

Panting, Usagi was panicking, unknown to her she ran into a forest and ran into a person, "Usagi!i thought I told you stay in the room and why is there a glow around you?" Usagi catching her breath, "There is somebody after me, and that is a long story later I will tell you." When Rokuta heard Usagi was being chased he took a protective stance in front of her. Beside there was bushes rustling, and Ashitare the werewolf tried to pounce on Usagi but failed as Rokuta was guarding her. Rokuta eyes glowed fiercely at Ashitare, scaring him, 'this boy eyes is more fierce than Nakago's. Rokuta placed his hand on the ground and kneel and muttered, "Shi No Tenshi! Come out Angel Of Death!" Ashitare just see the boy smirked evilly and turned, "Don't look" Usagi looked up at him puzzled, and he kissed her just to prevent her from seeing the horror just only hearing the horrified screams of Ashitare. Unknown to her a tear fell, because the angel was his teacher that he used a powerful spell to make a angel.  
  
########################### Ashitare's View ######################  
  
Ashitare felt himself trembling, he felt the air around him lessen, the animals around him never make any sounds, he felt that the forest became dead. The Angel Of Death had arrived, a glow erupted in front of Ashitare, a being with silver void eyes stared at him wings had blood stained, hair glossy black the angel raised his hands, "You dare to touch the Prince! And i will let you see how you will die" Suddenly, Ashitare saw his death. There was a sword pierced in through his heart and blood all over his body. Ashitare trembled, and quickly ran for his life. The Angel Of Death smirked and folded his hands.  
  
######################## Back To Usagi... ########################  
  
"Eh!?" Usagi blushed deeply, Rokuta called out to the angel, "Saa...Yoku has he left?". Yoku turned and just smirked at Rokuta, then he turned his gaze to Usagi and his gaze soften, whispered, "Prince, honto ni... it is you" Usagi looked up with surprised. Beside, Rokuta confusion seeping into his eyes, 'Nande? Yoku couldn't have known the Prince". Unknown to him, Usagi's eyes let drops of tears fell, "Eh? Why am I crying?". Yoku thought, 'Nani? The Prince forgotten me?" . Tears fell one after another, Usagi confused, Yoku sighed and smiled, "Ja..." and kneeled down and kissed her hand. 

Yoku disappeared and went. "Usagi!!!Where are you!?" Usagi's eyes alerted, "It is the miko, quickly go Rokuta." Rokuta had already disappeared, with that Usagi ran towards the voice calling her name. Unknown to her a lily laid on the ground where Yoku stood, and a violin played. 

A boy sat on a branch of a tree which purple flowers bloom with grace, eyes shone a rich purple, around him a air of nobility, a silverfish golden armour gleamed under the glow of the sun, a handsome young face playing his violin paused and stared at Usagi's back. "Prince, a pleasure to meet you again." and smiled, under him the place showed a past, a past of a Prince. 


	14. The Prince

#################################  
  
Usagi walked along the pavement, flowers bloomed with grace around her. Looking at those lilies that bloomed and shone in the sunlight, tears dripped onto the ground. 'How i wish to sleep for eternal' ,Usagi thought.Usagi laid beside the lilies and smiled in a peaceful manner, muttered, 'For you, mysterious stranger'. Memories flooded her mind, a little girl holding a bunch of lilies, eyes shone with happiness. Beside her, was a person, that stranger told the little girl with so much emotion,"I love you, angel of the moon", and kissed the little girl. With that the person vanished.  
  
The little girl bursted into tears, and cried uncontrollably and muttered to where the person last stood,"I love you also",and smiled. Usagi's eyes gazed to the lilies and smiled, eyes grewed heavier, and she fell asleep. Unknown, to Usagi brown eyes glanced at Usagi's form, and whispered," My Prince, no matter how powerful you are, fate and destiny still binds you alway from me." The person kneeled towards Usagi and said," Forgive me, your highness".  
  
Wind rustled, the sky gew from sky blue to a sliverish red, the person transformed into a sliverish armour, hair gleamed silver green, eyes open to a soft brown eyes. He muttered an incantation,' Arei ya misu!', Usagi's formed glowed silver and gold.  
  
##################Miaka and the others##########################  
  
'Geez, whats is happening?' Miaka said, and look at Chichiri. Chichiri eyes widenend," Hey! Its not me,alright!?".The eight of them glanced at the sky, and all of them suddenly ran towards Usagi's room. Miaka thought,' Usagi! I hope you are alright!'. Each of them ran, when they reached her room, silence greeted them. Hotohori ordered the guards to searched around the palace, Miaka hugged Tamahome, and cried," I hope Usagi is alright"." She will be, Miaka" Tamahome replied. The rest looked worried, and decided to search also.  
  
Yoshino, Rokuta and the rest saw the sign and quickly ran towards it, all of them just thought,  
'Usagi!'. Rokuta first arrived at the scene and was mesmerized by it. Usagi hovering above the ground, pure white angel wings unfurled, hair changed to a silverish blonde, eyes opened , to a fierce golden brown. An armour adorn upon her, a sword appeared before her and it had a symbol of the sign that Usagi once saw on Yue's forehead, then Rokuta noticed that a person had already been there.

The person smirked, and walked forward, 'Nice to meet you'.Rokuta looked at the hand that is being extended towards him, a ring was worn, italic carvings like the person had belong to an ancient cilivisation. Rokuta ignored the hand and ran towards Usagi, "Are you alright?', eyes grew worried. Usagi smiled, and hugged Rokuta and greeted with a smile, "Hai!" Usagi suddenly noticed someone in front of her, Usagi stepped forward and touched the boy's face. The boy's mouth turned into a pout," Mou! Don't anyhow hugged any people, i will get jealous"  
  
Usagi blushed fiercely, the boy put his hand on Usagi's face and muttered to her ear before kissing her," Aishiteru, angel of the moon, my prince". Usagi eyes widened before she could reply the boy vanished with a sad smile. Rokuta looked at the scene before him, confused deeply and looked at the ground. Rokuta heard noises and footsteps nearing towards Usagi and him , and took his place between her. Out came the people in the bushes was Yoshino and Yuka,they stopped their pace when they saw Usagi with wings.

Usagi had already prepared, and shealth her sword, preparin a battle. Both of them just stood at there and glowed, Yoshino spoke," It has begin, the revolution of the world, my prince the enemy is nearing," and bowed towards Usagi.  
  
#################Somewhere######################

Shadow 1: Seems the prince had his powers woken, my king.  
Shadow 2(laughes evilily): Yes,of course. The war has just started!(muahahahahah)  
Shadow 1: Hai!

###################THe End#######################

R/r please!!!..sorry..because of the exams. I just did not have the time to concentrate on the story..but i will try to update more often!.


	15. Chapter 16

* * *

"Yuka! Yoshino!" exclaimed Usagi. Yuka ran and hugged Usagi, "Usagi-chan, I missed you "his eyes glistened with tears, Usagi laughed and pat his head. Suddenly she felt tired and leaned on Rokuta for support. Rokuta supported her with his arms, "Are you alright?" Yoshino and Yuka leaned nearer but Usagi found herself slipping into darkness. 

_Flashback..._

"Argh!" this young usagi woke up, her pale yellow gown complement her pale skin, beautiful cerulean eyes gazed at her surroundings and spotted a man lying on the floor. Curiosity got the best of her, so she decided to take a closer look. Running towards the unconscious man, she shook him intending to wake him up, "Mister? Are you alright?"

"Prince! Where are you!?" numerous voices called out. Usagi's eyes widened, 'Darn! Why are they always disturbing me' as the voices came closer, she decided to pull the unconscious man behind the bush to hide from the soldiers. A gentle deep voice startled Usagi, "Prince, what are you doing?" Usagi turned and saw a man; his brown eyes held a mischievous glint, unruly hair gleamed in the sunlight. " Rayden! Mou..you scared me" Usagi pouted. "Oh really?" his eyes turned to the unconscious man. "Come let's bring the poor man back to the palace" Rayden replied. "But…" Usagi hesitated, Rayden paused and turned to her, "It'll be alright" Usagi glanced up at him and smiled in approval.

"Rayden!" Usagi shouted, Rayden glanced sideways at Usagi and smirked, "Ya?" "Are they all present in the Palace already?" Rayden grinned and continued walking.

The 8 warriors of her hierocracy the highest rank, Prince. High Priests holds position second to the Prince, Toshii En Tai, Rokuta Hishii, Takeru No Ka, Yuka Koro and Yoshino Yuuka. The other 3 are mainly guardians for the Prince.

" Rayden…I've got a bad feeling about returning to the Palace" Usagi mumbled. Rayden laughed and pat her head. "Come they have all assembled in the High Palace" urged Rayden. The Palace came into sight, it was a glorious sight, riders on phoenix circled the Palace grounds. Different species of horses grazed the fields, soldiers of different ranks marched on the fields. The Palace itself was a stunning sight, beautiful decorated motifs and ancient word carvings carved on the walls.

A high rank soldier ran and kneeled before Usagi and Rayden, "My greeting to the ambassador and Prince the Priests are all waiting for you in the High Palace." Usagi smiled, "no formalities please, Usagi-chan will do." Rayden smiled at Usagi's bubbly personality, he glanced at the still unconscious man, still suspecting that he maybe one of Himura's men.

Usagi ran along the long corridors, her heart filled with excitement and joy delighted that at last she can see them. Finally, a huge door came before her, italic wordings of her own kingdom were carved intricately on the door. She pushed the door, 8 different men were sitting on grand chairs with a long red carpet laid before her. Usagi's eyes widened with delight, "Minna-san!!"

Flashback end…

* * *

This chapter is about Usagi's past life, will update again either on monday or tuesday. Apologies as i have my violin lessons and other stuffs. Do read and review. Thanks guys XD


End file.
